Biggest Fan
by jojoDO
Summary: Determined to meet the object of her desire, Xiaoyu sneaks into Steve's locker room after a title fight. What then ensued was far beyond what she expected... but exactly what she had dreamed of.


**Welp, here we go again. I have got to learn to say no. Ah well, this won't be as bad as that Kazuya one I made lol. This fic is dedicated to... you know who you are :-)**

 **I'm not really feeling this fic, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It's actually pretty good.**

"EEEE! I can't believe we're in London, England!" Xiaoyu squealed. She grabbed Miharu's hands and jumped up and down a few times after they got off the plane. She had a whole week off from school, and it just so happened to be the most auspicious week of her life.

"Hey, calm down! Sheesh, we just got here." Miharu chuckled.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe we won tickets to Steve's title defense!" Xiaoyu squealed. She was still clinging to Miharu's arm. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have one night with that hot blonde piece of sexiness. Ooooh, what if I get to MEET HIM?!"

"Dream on, girl. You have as much chance of meeting Steve Fox as winning the King of Iron Fist Tournament." Miharu snickered.

"What... did you just say...?" Xiaoyu asked, shooting a mean glance at her friend and twitching slightly.

"I meant, uh... well, that came out wrong."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and flagged down the nearest taxi she could find. Luckily, it didn't take long for one to finally spot the spontaneous pigtailed girl jumping up and down.

"Where to, miss?" the driver said in a polite British tone.

"TAKE ME TO MY SEXY STEVE!" Xiaoyu demanded, opening the door and diving into the backseat. "Come ON, Miharu!"

Miharu rolled her eyes with a giggle as she got in the cab too and they finally took off.

"Are you excited, Miharu?"

"Yeah, kinda. But not excited in the way you are, heh heh. I just wanna see some dudes punch each other."

"I don't even care about the fight. I just wanna see Steve...shirtless...his body stained with sweat... dripping off his golden locks... EEEEE!"

"Xiao... you really need to get laid already and quit with these wild fantasies. Why don't you just get a regular boyfriend and come back down to Earth?"

"I have ambitions, Miharu! Unlike you, I look to the stars... and the stars are telling me I'm gonna meet Steve today."

"Heh, what are you gonna do? Sneak into his locker room?"

Miharu laughed at first, but she got a little concerned when Xiao didn't respond. She just had a giddy smile on her face.

"X-xiao? I was just joking. You know I was just joking, right? Agh, I''m not letting you go unsupervised..."

As they rode towards the site of the middleweight championship bout, Xiaoyu's stomach was tingling with a sensation of pure excitement and giddiness. She had been a Steve Fox fan ever since she met him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. One of her biggest disappointments was that she never got to meet him face to face. Today she was going to fix that; even if it took desperate measures, she was going to meet the object of her fangirl desire. If she could just talk to him once... she would die a happy girl.

"XIAO!"

Xiao suddenly snapped out of it and realized the cab had stopped and the door was open.

"Quit daydreaming about Steve and cmon! The main event could be starting!" Miharu urged. She grabbed the lovestruck girl's hand and started running towards the stadium.

It was quite crowded inside the stadium, but Xiaoyu and Miharu were lucky enough to have won front row seat tickets. They would have a full taste of the action; and Xiaoyu would have a perfect view of Steve.

"Whew! Welp, here we are." Miharu said, nudging Xiaoyu. "Guess our plane arriving late didn't hurt us after all, eh?"

But Xiaoyu wasn't listening. She was looking around frantically, searching for the first sign of the British boxer.

"Hey, are you listening? God, it's like talking to a wall."

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!" Xiaoyu squealed.

Suddenly, the crowd broke out in cheers as the pride of their country emerged from his locker room and entered the vicinity. He was dressed in his classic blue and red shorts, and was wearing a hooded jacket with the Union Jack plastered on the front and back. The jacket was completely unzipped, leaving his bare muscular torso on display.

"Aw man... is there a sexier man on the face of the Earth?" Xiaoyu swooned.

Steve approached the ring and stepped in, his face carrying a look of pure composure and calmness. He had a natural look; this is where he was meant to be. This was his purpose.

The crowd grew silent as the announcer stepped into the ring and began announcing the opponent in the red corner, a mean looking skinhead with an ugly grimace. He looked less like a middleweight and more like a heavyweight.

"Do you think the fight's gonna be good?" Miharu whispered.

"Absolutely! Steve's gonna wipe the floor with this guy." Xiaoyu whispered in response.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Are you kidding? Steve has never lost a fight or even went down once!"

"Wow... heh, wouldn't it be disappointing if we came all this way and this was his first loss?"

"Shhh! Here it comes..."

The announcer finished introducing the fighter in the red corner and now proceeded to the blue corner where Steve resided, his expression still as cool as can be.

"FIGHTING OUT OF THE BLUE CORNER, HE HAILS FROM LONDON, ENGLAND, WITH A PROFESSIONAL RECORD OF 35 WINS, ZERO LOSSES! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HE IS! THE REIGNING! DEFENDING! MIDDLEWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! STEEEEEEVE FOOOOOOOOOOX!"

The rafters shook with the cheers of Steve's native hometown as his diehard fans shot to their feet with a standing ovation. Steve lowered his head and closed his eyes, a smile creeping on the side of his mouth as he took in the sounds; these were his people. He couldn't be more proud to be here.

"WOOOOO!" Xiao cheered. "THROW SOME HANDS, STEEEEEVE!"

Steve rose his head and stripped off his jacket, a look of determination on his face. This is it... showtime.

The bell rang as the crowd erupted with cheers. Steve circled his opponent calmly, waiting...anticipating... preparing to intercept the first attack.

"GRAAAH!" the opponent howled as he threw a flurry of punches. Steve's body was like water as he gracefully swayed out of the way of every incoming swing.

"Damn, the boy's got reflexes." Miharu said, leaning in even closer.

The mean looking skinhead threw a vicious uppercut, which whizzed past the lightning fast Steve. A smile crept on his face: this was the opening he needed.

With the speed of a bullet and the force of an incoming lorry, Steve's right cross smashed into the face of the unfortunate opponent and knocked him to the ground instantly.

"WOOOO! THAT'S MY SEXY MAN!" Xiaoyu whooped as Steve stepped back to his corner, his face as calm and composed as when he stepped in.

"5...6...7...8..."

The opponent finally got back to his feet with a growl and the fight continued. He was more aggressive this time around, with anger and desperation in his swings. But this only served to make him even easier to read as Steve effortlessly swayed through his punches. The mean looking man closed distance with a huge right; Steve smiled slyly as he prepared for his next huge shot. With one smooth sway to the side, the man's powerful swing hit nothing but air. Instead, it was HIS face that was once again blasted by a powerful three hit combination. He took two to the face, and finally, one uppercut to the chin brought him back down to the ground. He didn't get back up.

"And he is OUT! IT IS AAAALL OVERRRR!" the announcer screamed as the cheers of the crowd once again erupted with a volcano of loudness.

Despite feeling the high of victory, Steve maintained his humble shell. He didn't stain his victory with showboating or taunting, just a solemn smile and a face of content.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE REFEREE HAS CALLED A STOP TO THIS FIGHT AT 1 MINUTE, 45 SECONDS IN THE VERY FIRST ROUND. DECLARING THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT, AND STILL THE UNDISPUTED MIDDLEWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WOOOORLD... STEEEEEEEEVE FOOOOOOOOOX!"

"Holy crap! You weren't kidding, Xiao." Miharu laughed.

"I know! Didn't I tell you he would look good?" Xiaoyu replied with a giggle.

"I meant the fight, silly. Steve beat this guy in record time."

But Xiaoyu didn't respond. She instead got a mischievous look on her face as she rose to her feet.

"Uh oh... what are you thinking?" Miharu asked nervously.

"Follow me." Xiao said with a snicker.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowheeeeeere..."

"Aw, man... if I wasn't your best friend, I would drag you outta here by the ear."

The two of them quietly slipped through the crowd and made their way to Steve's locker room. Luckily, the two petite girls went unseen by the security around the area. Perhaps it was the chaos of the cheering crowd or the guards' incompetence, but Xiaoyu and Miharu had successfully infiltrated the room.

"Wow... I can't believe we're in." Xiao whispered, her voice echoing in the vacant room.

"So what do we do now?" Miharu asked.

"Well... I dunno how to say this but... do you mind waiting for me outside?"

"What? But... I kinda wanna meet Steve too!"

"You should have thought about that before you got a boyfriend. Now get lost so I can make my move!"

"Alright, alright. But you better share the juicy details later." Miharu said with a wink as she crept out of the locker room. Now it was just Xiaoyu, alone with her thoughts. Her entire body was trembling as she imagined meeting Steve for the first time. It felt like a dream.

"Oooh, I'm so nervous... hey, are those footsteps?! Oh God! I'm not ready!" Xiaoyu squealed, her entire body getting hot. The door swung open and in walked the ultimate sexual fantasy himself. At first he didn't even notice, as his eyes were closed and he let out a long, deep sigh. It wasn't until he slipped off his shoes that he finally looked over and noticed the trembling girl in his locker room.

Their eyes locking for the first time was a powerful experience; so powerful, Xiaoyu was having a hard time standing up. Steve's gaze was deep and penetrating, his eyes hypnotizing Xiaoyu where she stood. His face had not a look of statement, nor anger, nor even the slightest hint of confusion... he wore the same solemn expression that he always carried.

"You look like you've been waiting for me." Steve finally spoke, his voice smooth and soothing like jazz.

"H-h-h-hi S-s-steve..." Xiaoyu stammered, giving a shy smile and playing with her pigtails.

Steve said nothing else, but gave a slight nod and the slightest hint of a smile as he grabbed a towel and wiped the trails of sweat from his glistening pecs. His sweaty, well toned body was sending a powerful sensation to Xiaoyu's intimate area.

"Ummm... are you gonna tell on me?" Xiaoyu asked nervously. Steve chuckled slightly as he flung his hair back, the beads of sweat flying off of him like spraying bullets.

"You were pretty brave to come here. No girl has ever taken the initiative like you have." he replied, not even looking at Xiaoyu. He just continued to dry himself off as if there wasn't a stalker girl in his locker room.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long. I'm... crazy about you. Heh heh..." Xiaoyu chuckled awkwardly.

"I can tell." Steve replied coolly turning on the faucet and splashing his face a few times.

"I'm just a really big fan of yours! I-I've seen all your fights, and I-AHHH!"

Xiaoyu squealed when Steve suddenly slipped out of his shorts and tossed them aside. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer; she couldn't believe this was happening. There Steve was, standing in nothing but his boxers. The boxers stuck to his sweaty body, emphasizing his perfect ass through the fabric. Her eyes also traveled to the front, imagining his large package stuffed inside. Right now, she badly wanted to remove those boxers and free the large animal from captivity.

"S-s-steve... wh-wh-what are you d-doing?" Xiaoyu stammered. She took a few steps back as Steve slowly walked towards her, his face still calm and cool. He had the slightest of smiles on his face as he finally backed Xiaoyu against a wall and put his arms on both sides of her, blocking any retreat.

"This is what you came here for." he said, his warm breath causing goosebumps on her skin.

Xiaoyu's entire body began shaking, the urge to touch Steve getting stronger and stronger. She was still in shock and disbelief, but those emotions were quickly getting drowned by her massive lust.

"It's okay... this is what you need." Steve whispered seductively, his voice seducing her ears.

That was the last straw for Xiaoyu as her lust overtook her and she tackled Steve. She planted kisses on his sweaty pecs and trailed her hands down his six pack abs, going lower and lower until they were touching his waist. As her hands moved back up towards his chest, she swirled her tongue around on his nipples and kissed his body all the way down his abdomen. She kissed all the way down until she reached his pelvis. Her hands went back down his body, but this time she kept moving down. As her hands reached the elastic of his boxers, she hooked a thumb on each end and slid them all the way down to his ankles. His member was finally free, and dangling in front of her face.

Suddenly, Xiaoyu felt herself being lifted up. Steve carried her to a nearby bench and laid her down on her back. Xiaoyu started to shiver; she was kind of scared, admittedly.

"Steve..." she moaned in a squeaky voice.

"Shhhh... it's okay. Just take a deep breath and relax. I won't hurt you." Steve whispered, his angelic voice caressing her earlobes and causing her entire body to lose its tension. She was like putty; and Steve was about to make sweet, sweet art.

"Oh God... I can't breathe..." Xiaoyu panted.

"Just relax and trust me. I'll give you everything you deserve." Steve whispered as he removed her shoes. He slowly trailed up her legs, removing her socks. His hands continued to go up until they reached her skirt. Slow as molasses, he carefully slid the skirt down to her ankles and finally pulled it away with a quick yank. Her light purple panties had a huge dark stain on them; at this rate, she was going to cum early.

Steve put his hands on her waist and started slowly sliding upward, lifting her shirt up to her shoulders. As he lifted the shirt, he leaned down and slid his tongue inside her navel.

"Ahhh...ahh..." Xiaoyu moaned; this was the first time his mouth had touched her. It was a chilling, electrifying sensation.

Steve planted kisses around her abdomen as he finally pulled the shirt free of her arms and tossed it aside. He kissed upward all the way to her chest until he reached her bra. With one smooth motion, he slid it upwards and over her head until it was free of her body.

Xiaoyu was a little self conscious about Steve looking at her tiny boobs, but she felt more at ease when he wore that same solemn smile.

Steve leaned over and started tenderly licking her tiny pink nipple. For every few seconds he caressed it with his tongue, he would plant a tiny kiss on it.

"Ohh... ahh...S-s-steeeeve..." Xiaoyu moaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yess...I've...ahhh... never been pleasured like this before..."

"Are you ready for the next step?"

Steve grabbed ahold of Xiaoyu's panties and slid them all the way down her legs and past her feet. She was now completely naked, shivering on the cold bench.

"Are you cold?" Steve asked.

"Y-y-yes."

"I can tell by your goosebumps. Here, stand up for a second."

Steve grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and helped her to her feet. As she stood up, she felt Steve's long hard erection brush against her. The thought of it being inside her was driving her crazy.

Steve laid down on the bench and stretched out. He was flat on his back, his ten inch manhood standing straight up like an antennae.

"Come here." he softly coaxed, extending his arms.

Xiaoyu couldn't wait a second longer; Steve was like a pool waiting to be dived into. She crawled onto the bench and laid down on top of Steve, stretching her legs out over his. Their lips instinctively met, and their hands began caressing each others' smooth flesh.

"Mmm...mmm..." Xiaoyu moaned into Steve's mouth as her hands went up and down his face and through his luxurious gold hair. Steve's hands went down her sides until he reached her bare backside and began massaging it, cupping a butt cheek in each hand.

"Oh Steve... ohh... your touch is like silk..." Xiaoyu moaned between kisses.

She wasn't sure if it was her own wetness she was feeling or Steve's precum, but she was definitely ready to feel his big British sausage inside her. She placed her hands on Steve's pecs and used them for leverage as she lifted herself up and lowered onto his manhood until his entire length was inside her.

"Ohhhhh...ohhhhhhh!' she cried out at the new feeling. She felt like cumming right then and there.

She kept her hands on his chest and used them to bounce herself up and down. His huge manhood fit snugly inside her tight wet cavern as it slid up and down and caused unbearable pleasure.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh..."

Her moans couldn't be contained during the pleasurable plowing, but Steve was the complete opposite: being inside Xiaoyu's slippery wet cave was the greatest feeling for him, but he still managed to keep his same cool face. Not even a single moan resonated from his throat.

Xiaoyu decided to take this as a challenge. She laid her body back down against his chest and began to quicken her pace and the force of her movements. She went up and down so hard that her butt cheeks slapped against his pelvis with a loud thwack. While she continually rode him, she started planting tiny bite marks on his right nipple and using her fingers to lightly caress the left one. In a matter of seconds, both of his nipples had gotten erect.

Xiaoyu began pinching his nipples while she shoved her tongue into his mouth and began kissing him aggressively. Suddenly, she felt Steve's rod slamming into her a lot more forcefully than before. He had begun bucking his hips upward in response to her furious bouncing.

"Aaaahhhh! Aaaaahhhhh STEVE!" Xiaoyu screamed. She began going up and down even harder, lifting her body up higher than before and going down on Steve with the force of a bomb. That's when she finally heard it.

"Ahh...ahhh! X-xiaoo..." Steve moaned loudly. She had finally broken his shell.

Steve's moan was quickly followed by a blast of cum filling her insides. She couldn't believe it... HE came first!

"AHHHHH! HAHAHAHA! I WIN! NOW I CAN-AHHHHHHHHH" Xiaoyu squealed as her womanhood contracted and her orgasm finally spewed out. She collapsed against Steve's body and shuddered violently as her orgasm continued for five whole minutes. She was still going up and down against him while her body went through the most insane train ride of her life.

Finally, when their orgasms died down, the two of them laid on the bench in each other's arms. Both were quite exhausted.

"Steve..." Xiaoyu whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"This is the greatest day of my life."

"I'm honored to hear you say that."

"S-Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting veeery sleeeeeepy..."

When Xiaoyu awoke, she was inside a car. She looked over; Miharu was right beside her.

"Oh, hey. Good morning. Can I have my shoulder back now?" Miharu teased.

"Ughhhh..." Xiaoyu groaned. She removed her head from Miharu's shoulder and rubbed her eyes a few times.

"Did you sleep good? Have a nice dream?"

"Where are we?" Xiaoyu groaned.

"We're on our way back to the airport."

"So... what happened? Did I meet Steve?"

"Meet Steve? Are you crazy? After the fight, we got back in the cab and you fell asleep."

"So it... it was all a dream...?"

"Aw, I'm just messin with ya!"

"Wha...?"

Miharu whipped out her phone, scrolled to a video, and pressed the play button. Xiaoyu's eyes grew large as saucers when she saw herself and Steve having sex on a bench. In the background, she could hear Miharu snickering.

"OH MY GOD... IT'S NOT A DREAM?!"

"Nope! I gotta admit, I was wrong about you Xiao. I thought you just had your head in the clouds, but nope. You saw something you wanted, and you took it."

"Aw man... I had sex with Steve..."

Suddenly, Xiaoyu started to cry. Miharu was a bit startled.

"Wha.. what are you crying about?!"

"I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO STEVE! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!"

"Maybe you should check your phone, hee hee..."

Xiaoyu's expression changed immediately as she whipped out her phone and saw that she had a text message:

 _Xiao:_

 _That was fun. I'll see you again soon._

 _Steve_

She scrolled through her contacts and saw that Steve's number had already been saved. Right at that moment, she began to cry again; but this time, it was tears of joy.

 **THE END**


End file.
